


The Importance of Knife Training

by the_witching_hours



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witching_hours/pseuds/the_witching_hours
Summary: Bucky x Mutant!Reader (with super speed like Quicksilver).





	The Importance of Knife Training

Doing laundry had never been this long of a task for Bucky before. 

“Doll, you can't just keep-” but before he could finish his sentence, the shirt he was trying to put away, was snatched from his hands. 

“But I  _ can _ keep taking your shirts from you,” you teased, now on the other side of the room, holding the t-shirt you'd swiped from his hands. 

“I'm not gonna have any clothes left at this rate,” he grumbled good-naturedly. Moments later, when the entire basket of his laundry was gone in a streak of purple, he regretted speaking.

“Darn,” you mock pouted, “guess you'll have to go around naked then.”

“Really? You'd be okay with Natalia ogling me?”

“Pfft, she can ogle all she wants, she already does anyway. It's Sam I'm worried about; I can just imagine his face now.” A fit of laughter broke out as F.R.I.D.A.Y called the team to the hanger for an emergency mission. 

You threw Bucky a wink, dropped the laundry basket, stashed your stolen shirt, and grabbed your suit all before he'd even crossed the room. He was stronger than you in every way, but you could out run him by miles, an advantage you used to it's fullest potential, not  _ just _ to steal his shirts. 

As usual, you were the first to the quinjet, having fun there at super speed. You checked your weapons while you waited for your teammates; Tony had made you special guns. They could reload and fire almost fast enough to keep up with you. You also kept several throwing knives and a short sword in or gear. Swords and knives didn't run out of bullets, and they moved as fast as you wielded them so they were your weapon of choice. But Tony, being the mad invented he was, made you the guns anyway, so you'd carry them even if they didn't get fired, because he made them just for you and you appreciated it. 

When everyone was on board, the jet took off and Steve began the briefing. A group of insurgents had taken a village, civilians were stranded in the schoolhouse, there were wounded, and at least one of the insurgents was a mutant. 

Nat and Clint were tasked with getting the civilians clear with Wanda running interference for them. The rest of the team was dealing with the insurgents; Steve with Vision, Bucky with Sam and Tony with you. One person on the ground, and one in the air. 

You and Bucky rarely partnered together, knowing that if you were together, you'd be more likely to make stupid mistakes trying to watch the other. You have Bucky a quick kiss for luck and then you separated as soon as the hat touched down. 

“You and Frosty are gonna give me cavities if you get any sweeter,” Tony griped in your ear. 

“Whatever you say Inspector Gadget.” Chuckles from the rest of the team filled the coms, Tony snorting, but soon enough, there was silence on the coms. 

\-----

There were more insurgents than expected, and there was definitely a mutant among them; one who could turn invisible. 

“Civilians are almost clear. Y/N, how bad is your area?”

“Well Clint,” you grunted as an unseen force caught you around the middle, “I can't  _ see _ anyone, but since I am still getting thrown around, I’ma guess I've still got some guys over here.” You turned and ran as soon at the hands slipped off you. You couldn't fight what you couldn't see, but you ran at human speed. You were heading for a small stream that ran parallel to the road you were on. If oh could get into the water, you could track your attackers movement through the ripples. The attacker in question didn't seem to have a weapon, you guessed they probably couldn't turn that anything but themselves invisible, so they'd have to approach you to hurt you. 

Once your feet hit the water, you stopped and turned, just in time to see the water ripple unnaturally to your left. Suing your super speed, you reached out and can in contact with an arm; you latched on and your fingers dug into flesh. 

“Show yourself you coward,” you spat as they fought to free themselves. 

“Hey Tony? You got something to tag the “invisible man” with?”

“Sure thing Comet,” he replied. You saw something shoot from his suit and you pulled your captive into its path. It turned out to be a paint comb, in bright pink; you almost doubled up laughing. 

“Oh that’s just precious! You should add glitter next time!” You turned to the now sputtering, and no longer invisible, pink person in front of you, “so, how's visibility treating ya?”

Apparently not well, they launched themselves at you with a banshee like screech, but since you could see them, the posed no real challenge anymore. One good, super speed shot to the temple and they were out. 

“Barring anymore invisible people, I'm clear. Who needs me?”

“We’re not clear,” Steve shouted. 

“We’re  _ very _ not clear,” Sam confirmed. You looks up, spotted Sam’s wings and sprinted towards them. 

“‘S’cuse me asshole,” you said as you plowed through several shooters before stopping in front of Steve, “you called?”

Steve chuckled and dropped his shoulders before sighing, “thanks Y/N.”

“No problem, that's what I'm here for; just assisting the elderly.”

“You earning your merit badges Y/N?” Nat laughed over the coms. You laughed in response, but before you could reply, a glint of metal over Steve’s shoulder caught your attention. As fast as you could, you shoved Steve aside, and flung one of your throwing knives at super speed, roared a the sniper. The sniper’s bullet missed Steve entirely, and imbedded itself elsewhere, in your left shoulder. Your knife hit its target, but you didn't notice. 

The force of the bullet spun you around, and you fell, face first into the ground. You tried to catch yourself, but your left arm gave out and your face felt asphalt as you tasted blood; you'd bitten your tongue. 

“Motherfucker!” You shrieked. The bullet wound burned and you couldn't catch your breath. 

Steve was shouting orders to the team, receiving the notice that all the civilians were clear and telling everyone to return to the jet, that you were down and needed a hospital. You didn't hear any of this though. You couldn't hear anything other that your heartbeat and each breath you took over the ringing in your ears. You didn't even process Steve picking you up and carrying you to the jet until you felt the jet take off. You were vaguely aware of someone holding your hand, and of being held by someone, but it all blurred together as everything went black. 

\---

Bucky held you in his arms as the team flew back to the states. Wanda held your hand and Vision monitored your vital signs. Wanda knew what you felt and relayed it to Bucky, she told him that you could feel him holding you and Bucky tightened his grip on you, as if that could heal you faster. Once you were out of his arms and in surgery, he paced. Steve tried to talk to him, as did Sam, and even Tony. Bucky didn't blame any of them. They couldn't have known the sniper was there, and even if they did, Y/B would still have pulled Steve out of the way; Steve was like a brother to her, she wouldn't let him get hurt. He just wished you wouldn't have gotten hurt, blamed  _ himself  _ for a few hours until Wanda caught wind of it. 

“You think that's what she wants? To know that the person she loves more than anyone else blames himself for her getting hurt? You know how much that would hurt Y/N, James. The only fault lies with the sniper, and he's dead.” Bucky felt pride welling up inside him, overtaking the self-loathing; he'd been the one to teach you to throw knives. He'd given you the tool to take down your attacker and protect your team. 

\---

It was hours later that you were moved to a private room and Bucky was allowed a few minutes with you. Then a nurse came and shuffled everyone out; visiting hours were over. 

Bucky was at the hospital every day after that; he’d bring blankets from your room, or pillows. He even convinced the nursing staff to let you wear one of his t-shirts instead of the hospital gown, knowing you’d be more comfortable that way. 

It was day 5 when you woke up. Bucky was at your bedside, his head resting by your hand, which he held in both of his, his face turned towards you. 

“Bucky…” you said, voice soft, and gravelly from disuse, but he heard you.

His head snapped up, one of his hands moving from yours to better support himself has he stood up. His red-rimmed  eyes met yours, a watery smile on his face, “hey sweetheart.”

“Did I get him?” Bucky smiled, what you called his “hero smile” at that, his one hand tightening around yours and his other moving to cup your cheek.

“Of course you did.” you smiled back, closing your eyes for a second before opening just one and peaking up at him.

“Bucky?”

“Hmmm,” he hummed in question, his thumbs rubbing your knuckles and cheekbones.

“Am I wearing one of your shirts?” His laughter could be heard from down the hall.


End file.
